Safe Haven
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: Bobby/Kitty fluff. At the end of a long day, Kitty finds herself in Bobby's room.


_A/N: So I have no idea where this came from. I just can't seem to write anything about Bobby and Kitty without them ending up in bed together. *shifty eyes* Enjoy the random ramblings brought to you by my random self. Heh. Title came from lack of anything better to call it. This started out as pure, 100% fluff, and it evolved to a wee bit of seriousness at the end. Heh._

_This takes place after Hindsight Part 3._

**Safe Haven**

Deal with it. That was the advice she'd been given. The snooty ash-blond _witch_ – she thought the insult particularly viciously – had _taken her bed_.

"I don't see your name on it, Katherine," she had sneered before closing the door in Kitty's face.

When Warren had made the arrangements for furniture, he had placed an order for five beds. The idea was there would be one for her, one for Bobby, one for Hank, one for Logan, and one for Forge. Of course, as the team regrouped, they would always be able to get more.

The problem was that there were now seven X-Men and only five beds. Since Scott had gone back to his crummy apartment for the night, that left Emma. And what had she done?

"She stole my bed," Kitty had muttered angrily to the closed door, and Logan, who had been passing through, had given her the great advice of:

"Deal with it, Pryde."

Kitty _really_ didn't want to whine about how unfair it was that Emma had just waltzed into their home like she owned the place, demanded a spot on the team, _and _taken something that wasn't hers. Kitty knew Logan wasn't going to let Emma stick around for long, which she was grateful for. It had only been one day and the young brunette already couldn't stand her blond teammate.

So she went and changed into her pajamas in one of the bathrooms, still very unsatisfied with this turn of events. Having an actual bed to sleep in was one thing she'd had to look forward to today, especially after the long day the team had faced.

Sighing, the youngest X-Man exited the bathroom and located one of the linen cabinets. She found it fully stocked, and with another grumble, Kitty took out one of the extra blankets and a pillow.

Tucking her supplies under her arm, Kitty shut the cabinet door and turned on her heel. As she strode down the hall, the tiny brunette heard a curious squeaking noise. The girl realized as she drew closer to the source of the sound that someone was jumping on one of the new mattresses.

Kitty laughed to herself. There was only one person residing in the mansion who would be jumping on his bed. "Night, Bobby!" the teen girl yelled to her best friend as she passed his open door.

"Night, Kit!" was the older boy's response. This was followed by a low thud and a cry of pain. Kitty rolled her blue-gray eyes before turning back.

Bobby was now sprawled on his bed, one hand rubbing his head. "You hit the ceiling?" she asked him, a small smirk now gracing her features. The blond boy let out a groan that she took as a yes. Kitty shook her head and set the blanket and pillow down near the door before crossing the room.

Bobby sat up just as Kitty plopped down on his bed. "You should have known better," she scolded her friend, but there was a familiar sparkle in her pretty eyes that told Bobby she was only kidding.

"I'll be a good boy next time, _Mom_," he teased. His reward for this comment was an elbow in his ribs and a mock glare, followed up by a softer expression in its place.

There was silence for a moment as Kitty pulled herself onto her knees, allowing her to see the top of Bobby's head. She could see where he had come into contact with the ceiling. A bump roughly the size and shape of an egg was swelling up.

"Poor baby," she cooed, a definite sarcastic edge to her tone. And then, without really thinking about it, Kitty gently placed a kiss on his injury. "All better," she informed him. Bobby chuckled as his friend settled down again, seemingly content with her actions.

The older boy grinned before gently tugging on Kitty's ponytail. "Where were you off to, Kit Kat?" Bobby wanted to know. A mischievous glint was evident in his blue-green eyes; he was clearly trying to get under her skin by calling her the hated nickname.

Again, Bobby's comment earned him a nudge from Kitty's elbow, but it was gentler this time. The brunette teen gestured vaguely towards the blanket and pillow she'd left by the door. "Emma stole my bed, so I get to go sleep on the couch. Yippee," she said bitterly. An irritated look crossed her face briefly. "And speaking of beds, why were you jumping on yours?"

The blond mutant fixed his features into an expression that said it should have been obvious. "Jumping on beds is way more fun than making them."

Kitty snorted, rolling her eyes. She should have expected such an answer, especially coming from Bobby. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but shouldn't you know better, Mr. I-Just-Turned-Eighteen?"

"Haven't you ever heard the expression 'old enough to know better but young enough not to care?" Bobby retorted cheekily, a wide grin crossing his face.

His brunette companion made a noise of exasperation before standing. Kitty then hauled Bobby to his feet before picking up the package of bed sheets he had abandoned for his childish endeavor. "How about I help you, genius?" Kitty smirked again.

Bobby accepted her offer, and together they managed to make the bed up nicely. Bobby grumbled only occasionally, and in no time at all the crisp white cotton sheets were neatly tucked in and the navy quilt covered the bed.

Kitty finished sliding the last pillow into its case, shaking her head slightly. "That wasn't so hard, now was it?" She set the pillow down on top of the bed. There was a momentary pause, and Kitty shifted her weight a little, wondering why she was still standing there.

"I guess I'll just go to bed now," she said finally. "Night, Bobby. And try not to hit your head again, OK?" Kitty flashed that mocking smile at her friend before turning to leave.

Before she gained any ground, a cold hand gripped her wrist, not painfully but firm all the same. "You could go," Bobby said, "Or you could stay in here with me. You did help make the bed; the least I could do is let you sleep in it."

Kitty didn't have to put much thought into it. She was tired and Bobby's bed was sure to be a lot more comfortable than the couch. "OK," Kitty agreed with a somewhat shy smile.

The older boy grinned in return as Kitty pulled back the blankets in preparation for bed. Bobby crossed the room to his dresser and rummaged for pajamas. "I'll be back in a sec," he told her.

Once he had left, Kitty slid into bed. She was glad Bobby had asked her to stay. It had been a long, eventful, stress-filled day. A good night's sleep was sure to work its magic on her tired body.

She ignored the fact that she had really, really missed her best friend over the last year.

True to his word, Bobby returned a short time later, now dressed in a white tank top and navy blue pajama bottoms. He paused to turn off the light and then slowly made his way across the darkened room to bed.

Playfully, Kitty snatched Bobby's share of the blankets away and clutched them to her. Even in the darkness Bobby could see that Kitty was gazing at him with wide, too-innocent eyes, just waiting to see what he would do.

Well, two could play that game. Bobby shrugged Kitty's actions off, merely lying down beside his friend. "Night, Kit," he murmured. There was a flash of white as Kitty smiled. She propped herself up on her elbow and relinquished hold of the blankets, tucking them over Bobby before sliding back to her previous position. "That's what I thought," he muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

She let out a quiet laugh before scooting closer to him. In a movement that came naturally, Bobby draped his arm over Kitty's waist. Kitty did not seem to mind this; surprisingly, the brunette moved closer still. It felt _right_ somehow. A bit intimate, maybe, but nice all the same. Though the joking and teasing from earlier was gone and had been replaced by a slightly more serious air, being like this was comfortable, familiar.

"Thanks,' Kitty mumbled, closing her eyes. "I appreciate it."

Kitty was vaguely aware of Bobby snaking his other arm around her and pulling her closer. She was content to cuddle with him, despite the cold he radiated. They both needed this closeness, something they could count on. And besides, it felt natural for the two of them to be so close.

The last conscious thought Kitty had was of being safe.


End file.
